


Vault

by Tenebrais



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief epilogue to the Intermission, wherein Slick takes up his role as an Exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault

Darkness all around, broken only by the glow of the twelve-screened monitor.  
Spades Slick entered yet another command into the computer. He didn't know why he was doing this. He supposed it was because it was the only thing ahead of him. That was his purpose now. Guide the kid. That's what he was here for.  
Snowman had got her final revenge on him, in exactly her way: make him do exactly what he's supposed to be doing.

_"that sickle. pick it up."_  
He called the thing a weapon. Slick knew blades, and the only thing that was going to cut was corn. And this kid was supposed to topple Derse? If it weren't for Jack Noir and his mutinous cohorts, all twelve of them would have got themselves killed. It was an insult that the fate of the Incipisphere rested on their shoulders. Best he could do was guide this one so he didn't die too early.

_"go check out outside."_  
What was with this kid, listening to every damn fool voice that cropped up in his head? Their whole species was utterly detestable. Maybe it was just the blood loss from his lost arm, but he was sick to death of the sight of them.  
His arm. Would it heal? Would the bleeding even stop? How much blood did he have in him anyway? Slick had carved up a lot of guys in his time, and he knew how much blood shed would kill a man. He was probably half-way there already. Huge great wound like that. He'd need to find something to bind it with.

Slick stepped away from the terminal and searched the vault he'd got himself locked in. It was pretty bare. There was an old pendant that kicked up a vague memory, but he decided to ignore it. There were some other knickknacks like that. Nothing fabric, or anything else that could stop the blood. Damn. Only one thing for it – he took off his jacket, and tied it around his stump as tightly as he could with his one remaining arm.

He looked back to the terminal. That kid was fighting some of the imps he vaguely remembered. Doing pretty well for a kid with a farming tool. Probably didn't need his help. Slick was too drowsy from the blood loss to advise anyway.  
_"not bad, kid. im gonna go to sleep now. youre on your own."_  
He tucked himself into the cosiest corner of the room he could find. Definitely not a bed suitable for a man of his stature. He had been someone. He'd built this damn city. And yet, as soon as he'd opened that vault, he hadn't. He was just another exile, that got to his station and helped the damn kid, just like his three cohorts. The black queen that was had got what she wanted from that timeline, and then went and undid it.

Bitch.


End file.
